There is a continuing need for methods and systems to optimize the utilization of available bandwidth in wireless communication systems such as those that operate in the industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) radio bands. Advantages of enhanced bandwidth utilization can include the ability to send information or other data with greater accuracy (i.e., less susceptibility to corruption), the ability to send greater amounts of data using a given amount of bandwidth, and the ability to utilize a lesser amount of bandwidth for a given amount of data, thereby freeing up bandwidth for other data. Methods and systems that offer these advantages, and that are efficient to implement, are especially desirable.